


New Years

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Johnny spend New Years Eve together in bed.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> so these legends are my new obsession

Steven was half awake, occasionally rolling over to get comfy in bed.

"Moz, it's almost midnight." Johnny said excitedly as he sat up.

"Mmm and?" Johnny rolled his eyes and tugged at Steven's thin arm.

"And it's about to be 1983! New year, new us." Steven huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist.

"Such a bloody cliché you are." Johnny chuckled as Steven pulled him back down.

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Steven asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"What about a New Years kiss?" Steven perked up, liking the sound of that.

"Well," Steven started, creeping his fingers up Johnny's arm.

"That sounds perfect to me. I suppose I'll just have to stay up." Johnny smiled and ran his hand through Steven's dark brown hair.

"Now go turn on the tellie, I can't be bothered to get up." Johnny rolled his eyes and walked over to the tv to switch it on.

"Shit, closer than we thought yeah?" Steven said as the countdown from ten was already going.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!" The telecaster said.

"One!" Steven and Johnny said in unison and they both leaned forward, pressing their soft lips onto each other. It was a slow, soft kiss and both of the men enjoyed it. Steven slipped his tongue into Johnny's tongue and Johnny pulled away, blushing.

"We'll save that for tomorrow." Steven sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"If you insist." Johnny got under the covers and snuggled up next to Steven, playing his head on his bare chest. Steven wrapped his arm around Johnny and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"Happy New Years my love." Steven smiled and kissed him once more.

"It'll be a good one."


End file.
